<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, dance with me by intothewoodz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600865">oh, dance with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz'>intothewoodz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Weddings, but not in the usual sense, seungyoun is yixuan and sungjoos baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his better judgement, Seungyoun finds himself agreeing to be Hyunggu's fake boyfriend for Sungjoo and Yixuan's wedding because he's never been one to turn down a friend in need and he figures he doesn't have much to lose.</p>
<p>That is, until he meets Lee Hangyul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, side sungjoo/yixuan, side yuto/kino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Different Pools Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, dance with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: Sungjoo is getting married and B needs a fake boyfriend after finding out his/her ex will attend too. Seungyoun offers to be said fake boyfriend and it goes great, everyone think their a good couple and the ex is jealous af. Only problem??<br/>One of the men singing at the wedding catches his eye, it's the guy he's been flirting with online/texting and now he (hangyul) thinks seungyoun is a two timer shitty boyfriend that's cheating on his 2 years s/o<br/>title referencing eden - dance (feat. woodz)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seungyoun-hyung, would you do me a favor?” Hyunggu pleads. “Please, please, please. I promise I’ll do anything in return.”</p>
<p>“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Seungyoun replies. “What’s the favor?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re going to Sungjoo-hyung and Yixuan-hyung’s wedding right?” he pauses, waiting for Seungyoun’s nod of confirmation. “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“W-what?” he stutters in shock. “Why? And why <em>me</em>?”</p>
<p>“Because I found out my ex is going and I need to make him jealous.”</p>
<p>“Which ex is this and why exactly are you trying to make him jealous?”</p>
<p>“Adachi Yuto. We dated when he was here for his study abroad program, but we cut it off when he moved back to Japan. But Yanan-hyung told me he recently moved back to Korea for good and I want to get back together with him.”</p>
<p>“Hyunggu, that doesn’t make any sense. Why don’t you just ask him out? Why are you trying to make him jealous?”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s ridiculous, hyung! I can’t just ask him out!” Hyunggu exclaims, sending Seungyoun a look of judgment for not understanding. “What if he gets the wrong idea and thinks I’ve been hung up over him this whole time?”<br/>
<br/>
“Then, he’d be right?” Seungyoun responds hesitantly, immediately regretting saying anything at the glare Hyunggu shoots him.</p>
<p>“He can’t know that! If he sees me in a happy, committed relationship and gets jealous, then I’ll know that he’s still interested and I’ll tell him the truth and ask him out, but if he doesn’t care, then I won’t and he won’t think I’m pathetic for still thinking about him after all this time. It’s the perfect plan.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun thinks this plan is far from perfect, but he knows there’s no use in arguing so he chooses to go along with it for now. “Okay, fine. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re asking me of all people. Why not someone like Hui-hyung, or Wooseok, or anyone in that friend group?”</p>
<p>“First of all, Hui-hyung has a girlfriend. Second of all, Yuto already knows all of them and he would never believe I’m dating any of them,” Hyunggu explains. “Please, hyung, you’re the only other person who I know is going. It has to be you.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun considers the proposition. On one hand, as a supposedly responsible hyung, he doesn’t know if he should be encouraging this type of convoluted jealousy scheme, but on the other hand, Hyunggu never asks him for things and it doesn’t do him any harm to go through with it. His mind keeps weighing his options, but the pleading look on Hyunggu’s face is enough to push him over the edge.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine, I’ll do it,” he sighs. “But you owe me big time.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, hyung!” Kino jumps up in celebration. “This is why you’re my favorite hyung!”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, yeah. This better work,” he grumbles, but can’t hide the fond smile triggered from Hyunggu’s apparent happiness.</p>
<p>“Okay, so here’s our backstory,” Hyunggu starts. “When we met in that music composition class last year, we worked on a song together and you instantly fell for me and we’ve been dating ever since.”</p>
<p>“Sounds simple enough.”</p>
<p>“That’s just the beginning, hyung!” Hyunggu chides. “What if people ask questions? Now, let’s move on to our first date.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun can only nod, wondering what he’s gotten himself into. <em>Why do I feel like I’m gonna regret this?</em></p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks later, Seungyoun honestly forgets about the whole thing and spends most of the time focusing on his classes. He had an extra spot open this semester, so he decided to sign up for a random dance elective for fun, but it’s taking up a lot more effort than he expected. He has a performance coming up, so he heads to the dance practice rooms to run his set a few times.</p>
<p>After seeing that the lights are off, he assumes the room to be empty and opens the door, but is surprised to find someone practicing. The stranger seems too engrossed in his dance to notice the intrusion and continues dancing. Seungyoun knows he should probably just close the door and leave like nothing happened, but he can’t help but be entranced by the stranger’s dance, so he silently watches from behind. It’s not until the stranger has finished his entire set that he looks up and sees Seungyoun in the mirror, causing him to whip around in surprise.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Seungyoun apologizes. “I saw the lights were off, so I thought the room was empty and, um, I couldn’t stop watching your dancing. You’re <em>really </em>good.”</p>
<p>Even in the darkness, Seungyoun thinks he sees the other blush at the compliment. “T-thanks. I’m glad you enjoyed the show.”</p>
<p>“Are you a dance major?” he asks out of genuine curiosity. He realizes a bit belatedly that he might be coming off as really creepy having just secretly watched this stranger dance and is now asking for personal information about him, but he can’t help it. There’s just something that makes him feel drawn to this person, like he wants to—<em>needs to</em>—know more.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m a third year dance and vocal double major,” the other responds, thankfully not freaked out by Seungyoun’s forwardness. In fact, he reaches out a hand for a handshake. “Lee Hangyul, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Cho Seungyoun, fourth year music production major,” he answers, returning the handshake.</p>
<p>“Oh? What’s a music production major doing in the dance studios?”</p>
<p>“I had an extra spot in my schedule and thought a dance elective might be fun, but it’s a lot harder than the description made it seem,” Seungyoun explains.</p>
<p>“Which one? Maybe I’ve taken it.”</p>
<p>“It’s for Elements of Dance with Professor Jeon.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. I’ve taken a few classes with her. Jeon is really nitpicky,” Hangyul nods in understanding. He seems to hesitate for a second before adding, “Um, I know we just met and all, so this might be weird, but I’d be happy to give you some tips if you ever need it.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun is surprised, but not at all displeased by the proposition. Maybe he’s not delusional for feeling some sort of connection between the two of them. “That would be great!” he exclaims, before realizing he should probably at least try to hide his excitement and more calmly adding, “I mean, um, I would really appreciate that, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”</p>
<p>Hangyul smiles back. “No trouble at all. I think it’s really admirable that you’re trying out dance even though it’s not your specialty and I’d be happy to help.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun blushes a little at the compliment and also just from the fact that Hangyul is so sweet and kind and <em>beautiful</em>, especially when he’s smiling like that. He hasn’t felt this way in a long time, but he knows he’s absolutely <em>smitten</em>. “T-thank you. Honestly, I think you’re pretty impressive too. I’m sure double majoring is tough and doesn’t leave you much free time, and yet here you are offering to help some random stranger you just met.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’d like us to become more than just random strangers,” Hangyul answers smoothly, effectively making Seungyoun’s heart skip a beat. Still, moments after he says it Hangyul seems to be just as surprised by his own words and adds a flustered, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be too forward, I just—”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry,” Seungyoun cuts him off, enamored by the younger’s sudden change in demeanor. <em>How can be also be this cute? </em>“I’d like that too, Hangyul-ssi.”</p>
<p>The smile Hangyul gives him in return is almost blindingly bright. “There’s no need to be so formal, just Hangyul is fine.”</p>
<p>“Hangyul,” he repeats. Seungyoun decides he likes the sound of that name on his lips. <em>Hangyul. Hangyul. Hangyul. </em>“The same goes for you, just call me Seungyoun-hyung.”</p>
<p>“Seungyoun-hyung,” Hangyul calls, as if testing it out, and Seungyoun decides he likes the sound of <em>his</em> name on Hangyul’s lips even more. “Hand me your phone, I’ll give you my number.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun wordlessly obliges and watches as Hangyul saves his number in his phone. This is not what he expected to happen when he came to the studios to practice, but he’s anything but displeased with the outcome.</p>
<p>“Hyung, I have to go right now, so the room’s all yours.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. Thanks, Hangyul,” he smiles, trying to hide his disappointment that the younger is leaving so soon.</p>
<p>“I’ll be waiting for your text,” Hangyul says with a wink, making Seungyoun blush.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” he answers, clearly flustered. “Sorry for keeping you when you have somewhere to be.”</p>
<p>“There’s no need to be sorry,” he replies as he gathers his things. When Hangyul is about to walk out the door he turns around and adds, “I’ll see you around, Seungyoun-hyung.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun doesn’t have much time to react, so all he does is smile and wave goodbye. Before he knows it, he’s left alone in the practice room, but he’s no longer in the mindset to practice. Instead, he collapses to lie flat on his back in the middle of the room to process his thoughts for a bit.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder when is too early to text him without sounding too eager.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In the next few weeks, Seungyoun and Hangyul text each other pretty frequently. Their conversations range from dance and school related things to random 2 AM shower thoughts because they’ve also discovered they have similar unhealthy sleeping schedules, but what remains consistent is the flirty banter that runs through all of their texts.</p>
<p>They haven’t really hung out much, most of their meetings being in the dance studios and revolving around practicing, but Seungyoun thinks it’s fair to say that he <em>really</em> likes Hangyul and he’s pretty sure the feeling is mutual. From the second he saw the other dance, he was already hooked, but talking to him more and slowly learning more about him has only heightened his initial attraction. The way the younger can be so confident and yet gets flustered at a simple compliment. The way he’s so passionate music. The way the two of them come together so naturally, like pieces of a puzzle.</p>
<p>Still, they haven’t even come close to labeling it and nothing is official. For now, it’s still just getting to know each other through flirty texts, but if everything goes well, Seungyoun is hoping that he’ll eventually be able to ask Hangyul to be his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Everything seems to be progressing smoothly until he remembers one fatal flaw. The wedding. He completely forgets about it until two weeks before when Hyunggu texts him to remind him the details of their “relationship” and to ask about the possibility of buying matching suits.</p>
<p>It’s too late to back out of the arrangement now and even if he doesn’t completely understand or approve of whatever Hyunggu is trying to accomplish through this scheme of his, he’s too fond of the kid to even think about letting him down. Still, it doesn’t quite sit right with him even though he tries to convince himself that everything is fine.</p>
<p>When he thinks about it he’s not doing anything particularly wrong. It’s not like he’s dating Hyunggu for real, so it shouldn’t matter that he sort of has a thing with Hangyul, and at the same time, he’s not dating Hangyul, at least not yet, so it’s not possible to be cheating on him. And since the whole thing is fake anyway, none of it should matter. Or at least he hopes.</p>
<p>Seungyoun decides to do his best to set his worries aside since there’s nothing he can really do about it and instead focuses on how genuinely excited he is for the wedding. He doesn’t get many chances to see Yixuan and Sungjoo anymore since they graduated two years ago, so he’s beyond excited to see them, especially on a day as special as this one. He remembers being a freshman and basically being adopted by the two of them, who were basically already acting like a married couple at that point. Despite all the times he complained about how they acted like nagging parents, it was their support that helped him survive his first year of college and he’s eternally grateful for it.</p>
<p>When they day of the wedding comes, Seungyoun takes his car to pick up Hyunggu in the morning so they can head over together. They spend most of the drive going over the details of their “relationship” once last time to make sure they’re both on the same page.</p>
<p>Not that many people seem to have arrived yet when they reach the venue, so the two of them take a moment to walk around for a bit. The building itself is a beautiful mansion and the rooms are decorated with fairy lights and flowers. Seungyoun notices what appears to be a large garden behind the mansion as well and makes a note to himself to check it out later if there’s time, but for now, the two of them head inside.</p>
<p>Once the ceremony starts, it passes by in more or less of a blur and the whole event feels rather surreal to Seungyoun. Sungjoo and Yixuan are people he’s known for years now and even though they had always acted like a married couple since before he even met them, now that they’re actually getting married, it’s strangely hard to wrap his head around. Still, he’s overwhelmingly happy for them and if he sheds a few tears as they exchange their vows, he doesn’t think anyone can blame him for it, though that doesn’t stop Hyunggu for teasing him about it.</p>
<p>Seungyoun spends most of cocktail hour being dragged around by Hyunggu who skillfully manages to avoid actually running into Yuto while simultaneously making sure he’s always in his near vicinity. The younger claims that it’s all part of the process and Seungyoun decides it’s best not to question it, as has been his approach for most of Hyunggu’s plan.</p>
<p>Dinner passes without anything too eventful happening and the host announces that they’ve arranged a special performance before they open up the dance floor. Not a moment later, a group of singers walks to the front of the room.</p>
<p>And that’s when Seungyoun feels his heart stop.</p>
<p>Suddenly, it’s hard to breathe and he’s overcome with shock and disbelief because one of the singers is none other than Hangyul.</p>
<p>He panics and tries to look around for a place where he can reasonably hide for the duration of the performance, but unfortunately for him, Hangyul also seems to have noticed him and they make eye contact from across the room. <em>Fuck. What do I do now?</em></p>
<p>Thinking back, he remembers Hangyul telling him he had a performance this weekend and Seungyoun had even wished him good luck. But clearly, luck didn’t seem to be on Seungyoun’s side because what are the chances that of all the singers Yixuan and Sungjoo could’ve found, one of them ended up being Hangyul?</p>
<p>He’s still in the middle of panicking over how to proceed when Hyunggu urgently tugs his arm.</p>
<p>“Hyung, I think Yuto keeps looking over here,” he whispers in Seungyoun’s ear while pretending to casually rest his head on his shoulder. “Can we hold hands or something?”</p>
<p>Seungyoun’s thoughts are still preoccupied with Hangyul and what he’ll think and how or if he should try to explain himself, but for now, he can’t let Hyunggu down, so he grabs the younger’s hand and sets their intertwined hands on the table.</p>
<p>He tries not to be obvious about it, but Seungyoun can’t help that his gaze is focused on Hangyul. For the time being, the latter seems to be immersed in the performance and Seungyoun hopes he hasn’t looked over at them yet.</p>
<p>If this were any other situation, Seungyoun would probably be taking this opportunity to admire how nice Hangyul’s voice is. He knew he had to be good to be majoring in vocal performance, but even so, it couldn’t prepare him for hearing the real thing. Seungyoun already thought Hangyul’s speaking voice was nice to listen to, but his singing is on another level entirely and he just wants to lose himself in it.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he doesn’t have that luxury because it’s this moment that Hangyul sees him and Hyunggu, more specifically how touchy and affectionate they’re being. Still in the middle of a performance, Hangyul remains professional, but Seungyoun is watching closely and can see the subtle change in his gaze. <em>He knows.</em></p>
<p>Seungyoun wonders if it’s too late to tell him the truth. Maybe if he finds him as soon as the performance is over and explains himself, then all misunderstandings will be cleared and then he’ll ask Hangyul out properly like he planned and everything will be okay. Or at least that’s what he hopes.</p>
<p>As much as he wants to enjoy the performance and properly appreciate the beauty of Hangyul’s singing, he suddenly can’t sit still and wishes it would end sooner. After all, the faster it ends, the faster he can fix this tiny mishap before he ruins <em>everything</em>.</p>
<p>When the song ends, there’s a round of applause and the host goes back up to announce that the dance floor is officially open, encouraging everyone to join in as the music starts playing. As the other guests eagerly jump out of their seats, Seungyoun quickly stands up as well, but out of restlessness rather than excitement.</p>
<p>He quickly looks around the room to try to find where Hangyul went, but is stopped by Hyunggu gently tugging on his arm.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay, hyung?” he asks with concern. “You seem fidgety.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Hyunggu-yah” he assures him, not wanting the younger to worry.</p>
<p>“If you say so,” he says, not sounding entirely convinced. “Can we go find him now?”</p>
<p>Seungyoun hesitates. He was planning on finding Hangyul right now and is starting to get a sinking feeling about the whole situation, but he did make a promise to Hyunggu. Seungyoun is a man of his word and letting Hyunggu down isn’t an option. He figures a slight detour can’t hurt that much, can it?</p>
<p>The two walk around, arms intertwined, in search of Yuto and luckily for them, they’re able to locate him without much trouble. He’s talking to Hyojong, Hwitaek, and a few others who Seungyoun doesn’t know very well, but recognizes as Hyunggu’s close friends.</p>
<p>Hyunggu told him that everyone in that group was in on the secret because they instantly would’ve known it was fake. He also told him that not everyone had approved of his plan, but had somehow agreed to play along anyway and Seungyoun thinks he understands how they must have felt. There’s something about Hyunggu that just doesn’t let you say no to him.</p>
<p>“I was wondering where you guys were,” Hyunggu says to the group.</p>
<p>“That should be our line!” Hwitaek retorts. “You’re the one who has been clinging to Seungyoun the whole time.”</p>
<p>Hyunggu just huffs and moves closer to Seungyoun in response. Seungyoun briefly considers that Hyunggu would do well in method acting, judging by his performance right now.</p>
<p>“Hyunggu, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” says Yuto, his Korean slightly accented likely from not having used it in a while. Seungyoun feels Yuto’s gaze on him, cautious and appraising.</p>
<p>“Ah, I should introduce you,” Hyunggu interjects. “This is Seungyoun-hyung, my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” is all Yuto offers in response, seeming slightly bothered by the information. “Have you been dating for a long time?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, a little over a year now. Right, hyung?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we met through a music class last year,” Seungyoun elaborates.</p>
<p>“Are you guys done with the small talk yet?” Shinwon suddenly interrupts. “Can we just go dance already?” he asks, not even waiting for a response before heading off to the dance floor, dragging the nearest two people with him. This time Yanan and Changgu are his unlucky victims.</p>
<p>“You guys coming?” Hwitaek asks as he turns to follow them.</p>
<p>Seungyoun notices Yuto glance at Hyunggu, waiting for his response, and Hyunggu must notice it too. “Hyung, I’ll come find you later, okay?” he says, before quickly placing a kiss on his cheek and turning to follow his friends to the dance floor.</p>
<p>Seungyoun hopes the shock on his face wasn’t too noticeable, but he was just caught off guard. They had talked about it beforehand and they both said they were okay with it, but Seungyoun hadn’t expected it in that moment. Still, there were more pressing matters at hand and he wanted to use this chance to finally find Hangyul to be able to explain himself.</p>
<p>These plans are foiled, however, due to the fact that Hangyul is actually standing behind right him.</p>
<p>“Fancy seeing you here,” Hangyul says, his tone sarcastic and cold.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Seungyoun stutters. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”</p>
<p>“Likewise,” Hangyul responds curtly and Seungyoun knows he’s <em>really</em> screwed up. Hangyul who is always playful and joking, who can light up a room with his smile, who has a laugh is music to Seungyoun’s ears, is now looking at him with an icy gaze and he feels himself shrinking underneath it.</p>
<p>Seungyoun can barely bear the silence, but he can’t think of what to say. His brain refuses to form any coherent sentences, forgetting every single word in the dictionary. Even so, the ability to speak alone still wouldn’t help in this situation because he doesn’t think there are any words he could say to make this better. The silence is only broken when Hangyul decides to speak up again.</p>
<p>“So,” he starts. “You have a boyfriend of over a year, huh?”</p>
<p>“Hangyul, it’s not what you think,” Seungyoun tries to explain.</p>
<p>“What? Are you gonna try to tell me that I was delusional for thinking you were flirting with me all this time? Because I <em>think</em> that’s total bullshit,” he practically hisses at him.</p>
<p>“No, that’s not what I—”</p>
<p>“Then, what?” he shouts, before realizing that he might be starting to draw attention and lowering his voice back down. “Look, I won’t tell your boyfriend that you were practically about to cheat on him, but it’s only because I don’t wanna cause a disruption. A wedding is supposed to be a happy occasion and I don’t want to get in the way of that, but I’m telling you so you don’t misunderstand. You’re an asshole and I’m not doing this for your sake at all.”</p>
<p>“Hangyul, I—”</p>
<p>“Just drop it,” Hangyul snaps. “Your boyfriend is nice and he doesn’t deserve this. Now, leave me alone.”</p>
<p>Hangyul turns to walk away and as much as Seungyoun wants to chase after him, to tell him to come back, to beg for a chance to explain himself, the words don’t come out and his feet stay glued to the ground. He’s ruined it. It’s over.</p>
<p>He feels tears forming in his eyes and he blinks as fast as he can, desperately willing the tears to go away. Trying to remain as discreet as possible, he looks for a way to get to the bathroom before anyone can see him in this state.</p>
<p>But seeing as today is a day full of untimely encounters, before he can hide away out of sight, he runs into none other than Yixuan and Sungjoo.</p>
<p>“Youn, we’ve been looking for you!” Sungjoo greets him happily until he sees the tears forming in his eyes. “Wait, are you crying? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Yixuan and Sungjoo are both looking at him with concern and he feels guilty. They should be happily enjoying their wedding right now and yet here they are, worrying about him instead. “It’s nothing!” he assures them. “I’m really happy for you guys, I guess I’m just emotional.”</p>
<p>“Cho Seungyoun,” Yixuan says sternly. “You know better than to try to lie to us.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun feels like a child being scolded by his mom, which is actually a pretty accurate depiction of their friendship. “It’s your wedding day. You guys should be enjoying one of the happiest days of your lives, not dealing with my problems,” he reasons.</p>
<p>“Well, we can’t be happy if you’re not happily celebrating with us, so do you wanna tell us what’s up?” Sungjoo asks gently.</p>
<p>“Why do you guys always have to act like my parents?” Seungyoun whines.</p>
<p>“Because you’re a big baby,” Sungjoo answers. “Now, tell us what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“You can always trust us,” Yixuan adds, in that calm, soothing tone that makes Seungyoun want to crawl into his comforting hold, cry his heart out, and spill everything on his mind.</p>
<p>They’re still surrounded by people and he doesn’t want to draw attention, so he settles on just sticking with the last part. “I just… did something dumb and I think I hurt someone and now he hates me and I don’t know what to do about it.”</p>
<p>As the words start coming out, he finds that the tears start to come with them. He struggles to blink them back in time and Yixuan wraps an arm around him in comfort.</p>
<p>“Younie, let’s go somewhere quieter,” Sungjoo suggests.</p>
<p>The three walk in silence, the only sounds being their footsteps and Seungyouns occasional sniffles. They end up in one of the bedrooms on the second floor of the mansion where Yixuan and Sungjoo had been getting ready earlier in the morning. As soon as the door closes behind them and Seungyoun takes a seat on the edge of the bed, he finds that he can’t hold it in any longer.</p>
<p>So he lets it out. He lets himself cry as Yixuan and Sungjoo offer him tissues and words of comfort while rubbing gentle circles on his back.</p>
<p>When he calms down enough to speak, he tells them everything. From the moment Hyunggu asked him for the favor to meeting Hangyul and slowly falling for him to the moment where everything went up in flames.</p>
<p>“What should I do?” Seungyoun asks, still sniffling but mostly recovered from his outburst.</p>
<p>“Have you told Hyunggu about any of this?” Yixuan asks and Seungyoun simply shakes his head in response.</p>
<p>“Then, maybe that’s a good place to start,” Sungjoo responds. Seungyoun briefly reflects on how the two of them, cheesy as it might sound, often do finish each others sentences. They alternate speaking, but they’re so in sync that talking to the two of them is almost like talking to one person. They really are perfect for each other.</p>
<p>“What if…” he starts, not wanting to voice his next concern, as if saying it aloud will guarantee it coming true. “What if Hangyul never talks to me again? What if I ruined everything before I even got a chance?”</p>
<p>“Chengyan, you can’t worry about things like that without even trying,” Yixuan tells him, slipping in some phrases in Chinese without even realizing. “I’m not saying it was right to lie in the first place, but you were only trying to help a friend. All you can do is try to tell him the truth and how he responds is up to him.”</p>
<p>“If he even listens,” Seungyoun mutters. “He didn’t even let me say a single word and told me to leave him alone. He probably hates my guts.”</p>
<p>“He might’ve been shocked and saying stuff in the heat of the moment,” Sungjoo offers. “Xuan is right though. You did what you did because you care about your friends more than anything, and maybe it was still a mistake, but there’s no use dwelling on it now. The best you can do is try to talk to him again once he’s calmed down and if he still refuses to listen, then it’s his loss.”</p>
<p>“And no matter what happens, we’re here to support you,” Yixuan adds in reassurance.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right,” Seungyoun responds, feeling slightly better. “I’m sorry for making you deal with this when it should be your big day.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize, Seungyoun-ah,” Sungjoo says. “We’re always happy to help.”</p>
<p>“You guys are too good to me.”</p>
<p>“Feeling better now?”</p>
<p>When Seungyoun nods in response, Yixuan proceeds to pull the younger towards him and places a kiss on the top of his head, Sungjoo following suit.</p>
<p>“Ew, what the heck?” Seungyoun exclaims. “I’m not a kid!”</p>
<p>“You are to us,” Yixuan laughs.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’ll always be our baby freshman,” Sungjoo adds, reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair to further prove his point. “Now, come on. Let’s head back.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun does his best to smooth out his hair and pretends to be sulky, but follows him anyway. He knows he is extremely lucky to have Yixuan and Sungjoo in his life and he can’t even count the number of times that they’ve saved him from having a mental breakdown. Still, after today, he has to add one more to that list.</p>
<p>When they get back to the main hall, Sungjoo and Yixuan leave him to talk to some other guests, but not before repeatedly making sure that he really is okay in typical overprotective parent fashion.</p>
<p>Once they’re gone, he immediately looks around to see if he can find Hyunggu and luckily enough, spots him very quickly, standing off to the corner with one of his friends. He thinks it’s Yanan, if he remembers correctly.</p>
<p>“Ah, Seungyoun-hyung!” Hyunggu shouts when he notices him walking over. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Where did you disappear to?”</p>
<p>“I'm gonna go find Changgu. I’ll leave you two alone,” Yanan chuckles before waving goodbye and walking away.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was with Sungjoo-hyung and Xuan-ge for a bit and—”</p>
<p>“Wait, hyung, were you crying?” Hyunggu cuts him off, noticing the slight redness around his eyes. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that,” Seungyoun replies. “Um, I guess to summarize, after I agreed to help you, I ended up meeting someone and I started to really like him and even though we never made anything official, there was definitely <em>something </em>between us. I didn’t think it would be a big deal because obviously all of this is just fake and it’s not like I’m dating him or anything but, um, the problem is he ended up being one of the singers. So he saw us together and now he kinda hates my guts and thinks I’m a lying cheater and I didn’t know what to do so Sungjoo-hyung and Yixuan-ge had to comfort me.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun takes a deep breath and Hyunggu is silent for a moment, seemingly still processing the information.</p>
<p>“Hyung, why didn’t you tell me before?” he asks, his expression revealing feelings of guilt.</p>
<p>“At first, I really didn’t think it would be a problem and once we were already here, it was too late. I made a promise to you and I didn’t wanna let you down,” Seungyoun answers. “And before you start blaming yourself, because I know you will, I want you to know that it’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>“But, it is! I forced you to do this for me even though you didn’t want to.”</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s not true,” he comforts. “I agreed because I wanted to help you and you couldn’t have known about any of this because I chose not to tell you. Hyunggu, I don't blame you and you shouldn’t either.”</p>
<p>“But still, we have to fix it!” Hyunggu insists. “I’ll talk to him and tell him the truth!”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Hyunggu. You don’t have to do that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do!” the younger replies, stubborn as ever. “Besides, Jinho-hyung yelled at me earlier for lying about everything and I was planning on coming clean anyway.”</p>
<p>“Hyunggu, it’s really fine. I’ll try talking to him again, but I’m not even sure if Hangyul will listen at this point.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Hangyul? As in Lee Hangyul?”</p>
<p>“You know him?”</p>
<p>“Not that well, but there aren’t that many dance majors and we’re in the same year so we’ve had a few classes together. I see him around sometimes.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun simply nods in response, wondering how he didn’t make that connection earlier. “Still, don’t worry about it, Hyunggu-yah. Don’t you have to go talk to Yuto anyway?”</p>
<p>“It can wait! I was the one who caused this, so I should help fix it!”</p>
<p> “Why do I feel like you’re just trying to avoid your own problems?”</p>
<p>“T-that’s not true!” he denies, but the slight hesitation gives him away.</p>
<p>“Hyunggu, I get that it’s scary to be honest with your feelings. Trust me, <em>I know</em> what it feels like. Honestly, I acknowledged my feelings for Hangyul a while ago, but I didn’t wanna act on it because I was scared that he wouldn’t feel the same or that it would ruin what we had. But, I should’ve told him the second I knew because now it might be too late. Go talk to him before you lose your chance,” he advises.</p>
<p>Thinking about the younger’s situation helps Seungyoun put his own dilemma even more in perspective and he finds himself with sudden clarity. If only he could’ve figured it out earlier and avoided this entire mess. Still, it only reinforces what Sungjoo and Yixuan told him and he’s more determined than ever to talk to Hangyul. He’s not giving up.</p>
<p>“I’m scared, hyung. I don’t wanna risk losing him if it doesn’t work out,” Hyunggu confesses.</p>
<p>“I know, but won’t you risk losing him anyway if you don’t even try?”</p>
<p>Hyunggu silently contemplates his words for a moment. “I guess you’re right, hyung. I care about him too much to let him go without even trying. I’ll go talk to him.”</p>
<p>“He’s right over there,” Seungyoun responds, nodding his head in the direction said person is standing. “Good luck, Hyunggu-yah.”</p>
<p>Hyunggu glances over before turning his attention back to Seungyoun. “Thank you, hyung. For <em>everything,</em>” he smiles gratefully. “And I’m sorry I dragged you into this because I was too scared to actually confront my feelings.”</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Seungyoun reassures him, before gently nudging his arm. “Now, hurry up and go.”</p>
<p>“Wow, hyung, you’re trying so hard to get rid of me. That hurts,” he jokes, wiping away an imaginary tear. “But, don’t worry, I’m going.”</p>
<p>And with that, Hyunggu runs off to the other side of the room, leaving Seungyoun alone. Now that he stops to think, he realizes that even though he had gotten a sudden surge of determination earlier, he doesn’t know <em>how</em> he’s supposed to talk to Hangyul.</p>
<p>He tries calling him, but the younger doesn’t pick up, understandably so. It’s not like he didn’t expect this outcome, but Seungyoun can’t deny it still does hurt a little bit. He circles around the venue a few times, but there’s no sight of Hangyul and he wonders if he already left.</p>
<p>For now, he settles on sending him a few texts to apologize again and ask for a chance to talk until he can find a way to see him in person. Not wanting to go back to drowning himself in his own despair, he decides to enjoy the wedding as much as he can.</p>
<p>Seungyoun notices Yibo and Wenhan from across the room and goes over to talk to them. He hasn’t gotten a chance to see them recently, so he’s excited to have a chance to finally catch up with them.</p>
<p>After talking for a while, they part ways and Seungyoun is alone once again. Not recognizing many other people, he decides to go take a walk.</p>
<p>The garden behind the venue is beautiful and he can understand why this would be a popular place for weddings. It’s large and mazelike, the flowers and plants beautifully framing the walkways. Following along the path, he eventually comes across a small clearing with a bench in the center and sitting on the bench is none other than Lee Hangyul.</p>
<p>“Hangyul,” he calls out, causing the younger to look up and stare at him in shock, clearly not expecting to have company.</p>
<p>Not wanting Hangyul to run off and immediately dismiss him once he recovers from the initial shock, Seungyoun continues. “I’m sorry, I know you said to leave you alone, but please just hear me out. If you still want nothing to do with me afterwards, I promise I’ll never bother you again, but, <em>please,</em> give me a chance to explain.”</p>
<p>He’s met only with silence and the expression on Hangyul’s face is unreadable, but, compared to their earlier exchange, he takes the lack of outright refusal as permission to keep going.</p>
<p>“I’m not actually dating Hyunggu. He asked me to pretend to be his boyfriend for the wedding because he wanted to make his ex jealous and I know I technically still lied and I’m really, really sorry for that, but I just couldn’t say no to him. I know I still messed up, but I’m telling the truth, I swear. Please believe me,” he begs.</p>
<p>“I know,” Hangyul responds quietly and he’s met with a questioning look from Seungyoun. “Hyunggu texted me earlier and explained everything.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Seungyoun says, surprised. “You didn’t answer my texts though.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was… embarrassed for overreacting like that. I just started yelling at you after jumping to conclusions and I guess I didn’t know what to say to you.”</p>
<p>“Hangyul, it was perfectly reasonable for you to be mad at me. I would understand if you still are.”</p>
<p>“No, hyung, you didn’t actually do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did. I hurt you.”</p>
<p>“That’s not your fault. It’s just because I assumed things. You don’t have any obligation to me and I didn’t have any right to get mad at you like that.”</p>
<p>“Hangyul, that’s not true. I—,” he falters for a second, not knowing how to put his thoughts into words, not knowing how he can properly convey his feelings, not knowing how he can make sure that Hangyul knows how much he cares for him. “I like you. A lot. I have for a while now.”</p>
<p>“Seungyoun-hyung…” Hangyul trails off, not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for not telling you about this and I’m sorry for hurting you and I’m sorry for being a coward and hiding from my feelings for so long. I was such an idiot and I wish I could go back in time and change it, but I can’t.” Seungyoun feels tears forming out of frustration because there’s so much he needs to say, but none of the words feel right. “I’m sorry, I just, I don’t want you to hate me.”</p>
<p>“Please don't cry,” Hangyul says, reaching a hand up to wipe a tear away. “I don’t hate you, hyung. Quite the opposite, actually.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun just sniffles in response, not fully believing him as the image of how angry Hangyul was replays in his head.</p>
<p>Somehow Hangyul seems to read his mind. “I’m sorry for yelling at you before, but I promise I could <em>never</em> hate you. I was just… I like you a lot too. So much that I can’t think rationally when it comes to you and when you were with Hyunggu, I felt betrayed, I guess, and the only way I knew how to respond in the moment was anger. But, even through all of that, I never stopped liking you. For a while before Hyunggu explained everything to me, I wanted to stop, but I <em>couldn’t</em>.”</p>
<p>There are so many thoughts running through Seungyoun’s head right now and he doesn’t know how to express them properly because words don’t seem to be working. Instead, he takes a step towards Hangyul, wraps a hand around his back, and pulls him closer for a kiss.</p>
<p>At first, it’s hesitant, both of them being cautious, but they’ve been leading up to this for so long. For weeks, there’s been an unspoken, but undeniable attraction between the two of them and even though neither of them was brave enough to act on it, they definitely both felt it. It doesn’t take long for them to throw caution out the window.</p>
<p>Soon, Hangyul tangles a hand in Seungyoun’s hair to pull him even closer and parts his lips in invitation, an offer that Seungyoun gladly accepts. The kiss is gentle, yet somehow firm, as Seungyoun is determined to use it to show Hangyul exactly how he feels since he can’t seem to get it out using words. He wants to show him how sorry he is for hurting him, how he wants Hangyul to be his and to give himself to Hangyul in return, how he cares for him with all of his heart.</p>
<p>When they part, Seungyoun takes a moment just to look at Hangyul who is out of breath and slightly flushed and Seungyoun thinks he’s <em>beautiful.</em></p>
<p>Hangyul, face heating up from Seungyoun’s undivided attention on him, clears his throat and snaps Seungyoun out of his trance.</p>
<p>“S-sorry,” Seungyoun stutters, shifting his gaze to the ground in embarrassment. “You’re just too perfect.”</p>
<p>The blush on Hangyul’s face intensifies and his face scrunches in distaste at the compliment. “Don’t say stuff like that!”</p>
<p>Since meeting him, Seungyoun has witnessed Hangyul’s aversion to compliments many times, but he can’t help but think it’s cute and it only makes him want to tease him more. “But it’s true! You’re beautiful and so talented and funny and—”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I get it. Now, please stop,” Hangyul cuts him off and Seungyoun just laughs at him. “But, hyung, what does this mean?”</p>
<p>“What do you want this to mean?” Seungyoun asks hesitantly. “Because I like you a lot and I really want to take you on a date and eventually call you my boyfriend, but only if that’s also what you want.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that a lot, hyung.” Hangyul smiles at him. “But only on one condition.”</p>
<p>“Anything!” Seungyoun answers immediately.</p>
<p>“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask for,” he laughs. “What if the condition was that you had to shave your head or something?”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?” Seungyoun whines. “Then, you’d have to walk around with an ugly boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Are you insulting the entire bald population right now?” Hangyul jokes.</p>
<p>“N-no, of course not! I just don’t think it would suit my face very well,” he pouts.</p>
<p>“Believe me, with that face, you can pull off anything,” he replies and even though they’re just joking around, Seungyoun can hear the sincerity in Hangyul’s voice and it makes him blush.</p>
<p>“You’re exaggerating. Anyway,” Seungyoun coughs, trying to change the topic to something other than his own face. “You never told me your condition.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I almost forgot. After you take me on a date, I get to take you on one. And I get to call you my boyfriend too,” he answers playfully.</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous,” Seungyoun laughs. “And apparently can’t count because that’s two conditions.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I guess I’m worse at math than I thought. Give me a two-for-one deal?” he asks, batting his eyelashes.</p>
<p>“Fine, but only for you.”</p>
<p>“I feel so special.”</p>
<p>“You are special.”</p>
<p>“Seungyoun-hyung, are you always gonna be this cheesy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so get used to it,” he says, sticking his tongue out childishly.</p>
<p>Hangyul just stares at him fondly and Seungyoun falters under his unwavering gaze. “Why are you looking at me like that? It’s embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m just really happy,” he says, smiling brightly and quickly leaning in to give Seungyoun a peck on the lips.</p>
<p>“Me too,” he replies, repaying Hangyul with a kiss of his own, this one deeper.</p>
<p>When they pull apart, they look at each and burst into smiles, unable to contain their happiness.</p>
<p>“But Seungyoun-hyung,” Hangyul calls. “Shouldn’t you get back to the wedding?”</p>
<p>“You’re right, I totally forgot,” Seungyoun replies. “My boyfriend is too distracting.”</p>
<p>“Then, maybe I should leave you alone for a while,” Hangyul jokes, pretending to turn and walk away, but Seungyoun catches his arm before he can.</p>
<p>“No, you’re coming with me,” he says, entwining their hands together and pulling him along.</p>
<p>Hangyul happily lets himself be dragged back to the main hall. When they enter, Seungyoun easily spots Hyunggu who is now clinging onto Yuto.</p>
<p>“I take it you guys worked things out,” Seungyoun says as he approaches them.</p>
<p>“I could say the same to you, hyung,” Hyunggu responds, glancing between him, Hangyul, and their joined hands.</p>
<p>“Thanks to you.”</p>
<p>“I was the one who caused the problem in the first place. It was only right that I fix it.”</p>
<p>“Hyunggu, I already told you it wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>“You’re too nice, hyung,” he laughs, before turning to Hangyul. “Take care of him, okay?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I will,” Hangyul assures him.</p>
<p>“Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Seungyoun protests, embarrassed by the exchange between the younger two.</p>
<p>“Sorry, hyung,” Hangyul laughs, gently squeezing his hand in apology. Seungyoun feels his heart squeeze right along with it, unable to contain his happiness.</p>
<p>At that moment, Sungjoo and Yixuan happen to make their way over and don’t fail to notice the bright smile that’s now seemingly painted onto his face.</p>
<p>“Looks like you were able to work things out, Younie,” Sungjoo comments.</p>
<p>“Ah, hyung, just how many people did you tell about me?” Hangyul teases.</p>
<p>“S-shut up!”</p>
<p>As he’s about to defend himself, the music suddenly changes and a familiar tune starts playing. It’s the song Hangyul had been dancing to when Seungyoun had first met him in the practice rooms. A single glance over at his boyfriend is all he needs to know that he recognizes it too.</p>
<p>“Hyung, let’s go dance,” Hangyul says, gently tugging on his arm.</p>
<p>“Fine, but don’t make fun of me if I look stupid next to you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like we’re doing an actual routine and besides, I’ve seen you dance plenty of times now and you’re <em>good</em>.”</p>
<p>“Not compared to you.”</p>
<p>“Well, it <em>is</em> my major. I think my pride would be a little hurt if you were better than me. But come on, stop stalling and let’s go!”</p>
<p>Seungyoun laughs as Hangyul drags him onto the dance floor. Hangyul’s dancing right now is nowhere near the sharp, polished moves that Seungyoun had first fallen for, but he finds himself mesmerized nonetheless. Hangyul’s energy is infectious and he lets himself be pulled into it as well, dancing without fear of how ridiculous they must look.</p>
<p>Songs play one after another and Seungyoun can’t even keep track of them anymore, simply lost in the fun and excitement of it all. Just when they’re out of breath and ready to take a break, the music changes and a slow song suddenly starts playing.</p>
<p>“One last dance?” Seungyoun asks.</p>
<p>Hangyul nods in response, bringing his arms up to wrap around Seungyoun’s neck while the latter lets his own hands rest on Hangyul’s waist. They move along with the music, getting lost in each other’s eyes. Cliché as it might sound, Seungyoun feels a bit like he’s floating. After a day of lying and hiding and confrontations, it’s as if all the weight of the world has been lifted off of his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Hangyul-ah, I really like you.” If Seungyoun’s being honest with himself, he thinks “like” is putting it too lightly, but it’s too early to voice those thoughts.</p>
<p>Still, Hangyul’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. “I like you too, hyung, but I thought we already went over this. What’s gotten you so mushy again all of a sudden?”</p>
<p>“We’re at a wedding! I should be allowed to be mushy,” he huffs, making the younger laugh.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. I suppose you have a point there.”</p>
<p>“Seriously, though. You make me feel so comfortable that sometimes it’s like we’ve known each other for ages. It’s weird to think that we were complete strangers a few months ago.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m really happy that we’re not strangers anymore. We’re much more than that.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun smiles back at him. “Now, we’re boyfriends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now, we’re in love.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i realized after finishing that i technically made seungyoun cry 3 times and for that i apologize, i swear i do it out of love</p>
<p>anyway, thank you to whoever prompted this and i really hope you enjoyed it!!!! thank you all for reading!!! come find me on twt @wooloodz :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>